


Gianism Shichi

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Beaches, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Shot Song Challenge, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: “I’ll show my completely unique figure here and now!” Akira exclaimed as he stood straight and put both of his hand on his waist.





	Gianism Shichi

**Author's Note:**

> Using their real names instead of their nicknames..*giggle* ..I got the inspiration from NIGHTMARE’s song: Gianismn Shichi

_「...ishoku ishotsu no sugata wo ima koko de sarake dashite_   
_sekai de yuiitsumu ni no sonzai ni..._   
_(I’ll show my completely unique figure here and now_   
_That existence is the one and only in this world)」_

“I’ll show my completely unique figure here and now!” Akira exclaimed as he stood straight and put both of his hand on his waist. “Let the world know! My existence is the one and only!” Akira looked back behind him, over his shoulder – that wasn’t covered with anything – at Yuu.

“WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT?!” Yuu threw anything he could find around him at the stark naked Akira. In this case, because they’re at the beach at the moment, Yuu could only find sands around him and that was what he took to throw at Akira.

Akira could only laugh at it and tried to avoid the sands Yuu threw at him. It’s a futile _attack_ actually. In fact, Akira didn’t have to evade it; the sands won’t even touch him. Thanks to the sea wind around them, the sand Yuu threw could never truly reached Akira.

“Ah, come on, Yuu! You should undress yourself too!” Akira held his stomach that started to hurt for too much laughing. “You don’t want to get your uniform wet, do you?” Akira pointed at Yuu who was still in his complete uniform: white shirt, and black pants.

“I-I-I don’t want t-t-to go to s-s-swim right now!” Yuu stuttered as he brought his bag right in front of his face, to cover his gaze from his naked buddy right in front of him. “And y-y-you don’t really h-h-have to get n-n-naked, do you?! A-A-Akira?!”

“I don’t want my underwear to get wet too, Yuu. You see? It’s sea water! It’s get sticky later. Ew…” Akira chuckled as he shuddered. When he looked at Yuu, the raven boy was still holding his bag in front of his face.

Akira smiled. He walked silently toward Yuu. Because Yuu was too busy covering his gaze from Akira, Yuu couldn’t even notice that his classmate was already got so close to him. It shocked Yuu when suddenly Akira took a hold of his hand and pulled him firmly.

“AKIRAAA!!!”

“Follow me, Yuu! Show the world that our existences are completely unique!” Akira laughed. “Let them know that we’re the one and only in this world, Yuu!” Akira shouted as he throw Yuu’s bag away before he pulled off Yuu’s pants.

“III DOOONN’T WAAANNT TOOOOO!!”

***+*+***

_「...shosen odore wo motanai yatsura bakari ga atsumaru..._   
_(Nothing but guys who don’t have themselves gathers after all)」_

Yuu giggled by himself when he repeated the event inside his mind. It happened last week. Akira suddenly pulled him and both of them ran away from their class, and leaving their school that day to be exact. Akira told him he got so bored and wanted to skip their last class which was Japan History.

They even had to hide when they saw policeman on duty that day. Well, they could get into trouble if the policeman saw them wondering around outside school at class hours. They hid at a small alley between a supermarket and a candy store.

Yuu sat while they hid at the alley and waited until the policeman left. Akira laughed at Yuu who got tired for kept running and hiding from the policeman. Akira even blamed their uniform for making them too striking before – finally – they went to the beach – where Akira got naked in the end.

The raven boy sighed with his smile still lingered on his face.

“What are you smiling at?”

Yuu turned his head and looked at Akira who had just arrived with two cans of cold soft drinks in both of his hands. Akira handed one to Yuu and the raven boy thanked him. The blonde boy opened his own can and drank it. “Ah! Cold soft drinks in summer vacation are always the freshest!”

The raven boy smiled at that. Watching Akira smile made him smile too. It’s a cheap soft drink, Yuu judged it from the brand. But the way Akira drink it always made it looked like the most expensive brand in the world.

“Our friends are totally boring,” Akira said suddenly as he leaned both of his elbows on the railing. “All of them are too busy with final test preparations, homework, and club activities. You know what? Yutaka even met me at his terrace with glasses still on his face and he even brought his book with him!”

“You went to his house?” Yuu asked, played with his long hair. He saw Akira nodded with wide smile on his face and Yuu rolled his eyes. “You really have so much energy in this summer. You could have just called him, you know?”

“Yeah, and he’ll rejected my invitation immediately. That’s why I’ve never wanted to talk to him by phone. If I went straight to his house, at least he won’t reject my arrival,” Akira explained and ended it with wide grin on his face.

“And? So we’re going to wait for Yutaka now? I guess?” Yuu before he drank his soft drink again.

“No,” Akira answered and made Yuu almost choked by his soft drink. “He refused to leave his house today. He chose those books over us! Can you believe it?!” Akira stretched both of his hands in disbelieve.

“I see…” Yuu patted Akira’s shoulder sympathetically.

“So? What about Shima and Takanori? Have you contacted them?” Akira asked. Yuu nodded. Akira’s smile grew wider. “Then? Then? They’re coming, right?!” Akira asked again, but this time, Yuu shook his head. “Eeeh?! Why?!”

“They’re having preparation for school choir contest next mo—”

“WAIT,” Akira cut Yuu’s words. “Wait. I know Takanori CAN sing. But… SHIMA?!”

Yuu touched his cold can’s side to Akira’s lips and silenced Akira successfully. “Shima helped at the music part, Aki,” Yuu said. “I can’t believe you forget that that guy can play instruments too. You know Shima can play a guitar, don’t you, Aki?”

“Now that you mention it…” Akira scratched his head. “Hey, you play guitar too!”

Yuu shrugged it. “But I’m not really into choir thingy…”

“Ah, right,” Akira said as he stretched both of his hands upward, pulling his arms muscles. He sighed and leaned his back on the railings. He looked at Yuu who sent his gaze to somewhere else, and there, Akira smiled. “But, then again, I’m glad they all rejected our invitation today.”

“And… why?” Yuu frowned. “I thought you said ‘the more the merrier’ before?”

“That’s true too. But…” Akira scratched his nose. Yuu looked at his face and he blinked when he saw a faint blush on his blonde friend’s cheek. “This way, I can look at your long hair as long as I want, and I can get your entire attention for myself alone!”

Yuu fell silent when he heard those words. His cheek got warmer. Yuu suddenly blamed the summer sun. Yuu blamed the hottest day in this year’s summer. Yuu blamed all things with screens that reflected his own reddened face to his own eyes.

_「...ima mezamereba mada ai ni au hazu..._   
_(So if I wake up now, there should still be time)」_

“By, the, way…” Akira said as he circled his arm around Yuu’s shoulder and embraced the raven boy. “You should give me more credit for been able to wake up early today, and we could reach this place before it got way too crowded later!”

Yuu didn’t respond it. He couldn’t. The arm that was enveloped his shoulder made his mind went blank. Yuu was usually got stuttered after this. Not even in his mind he could form words into proper sentence. This was one of those proves:

“Yuu?” Akira called.

“Y-y-yes? What i-i-is it?” There, the voice inside his mind cursed him for being so dumb that moment. ‘ _You could actually tell him that it’s pretty unusual for him! You could in fact tell him that he was usually arrived late when it comes to school’s schedules!_ ’ The voice yelled at him inside his mind.

But, there it went away. He lost his good timing to say all of that to Akira. Telling him all of it NOW would only made everything even more awkward. Then again, though his mind – finally – succeeded in forming good TWO sentences, he still couldn’t get his tongue to be cooperative with him.

“Oi?” Akira called again.

“Y-y-yes?” See? Yuu still couldn’t control his tongue.

“Your long hair smells good…” Akira whispered as he freed Yuu from his embrace. “And you look cute today…” And with that, Akira walked away from his raven buddy, leaving Yuu alone who was still standing there, in silent, dumfounded.

Yuu couldn’t even move his finger at that moment. He was definitely going to check on today’s temperature. Was it really getting hotter that day after Akira told him that? Or was it him? Or his face? For short, Akira’s words just now made Yuu got so nervous.

Not until one minute after that, Akira walked back to him with his face lowered. Yuu couldn’t even saw half of Akira’s face when the blonde boy held Yuu’s free hand and pulled him. “Come on. Let’s go to somewhere else.”

_「...nani wo omoi nani wo motomeru..._   
_(What do I feel? What do I want?)_

_...dankou teki seishin mune ni hime_   
_okoriuru hitsuzen wo ryouga dekiru_   
_sono jisonshin wo kakagero..._   
_(Hide it in your chest and your soul will take the decisive action_   
_You can exceed the possibilities you need_   
_Carry the pride)」_

As he looked to Akira’s back in front of him, two questions emerged inside his Heart: _what are you feeling right now actually, Yuu? What do you truly want from this guy named Suzuki Akira who’s walking right in front of you right now?_

There, the former voice inside his Head then blocked the questions. _Calm yourself first, Yuu. It’s impulsive. You don’t even understand everything yet to share it to anybody else. Do you feel happy now? Yeah, right. You can also feel sad later. Remember that and choose wisely._

_That is if you don’t want to feel sad later…_

***+*+***

_「...sasai na koto ni mo honrou sareru na_   
_donna basei wo abite mo kokoro ni mayoi wa nai_   
_kuyashii kanjou nigirishime asu e no chikara ni..._   
_(Even trivial matters, you make fun of_   
_Whatever kind of boos I take, in my heart I won’t be confused_   
_Get hold of the feelings of regret, for the power of tomorrow)_

_...jibun jishin no kakugo to seii wo shimeshi tsudzukeru_   
_omoi egaita ishi wo tsuranuite..._   
_(I’ll carry on showing my own good faith and preparedness_   
_I’ll go through the ideas that I imagined)」_

Why could Akira always able to steal his attention? Yuu looked at Akira who was currently laughing at him. Shouldn’t Yuu get mad at him? Why would Akira laugh at him that moment anyway? Well, what was happening that moment was in reality not that bad.

It’s not about bullying or about Akira made fool of Yuu. There was no situation like that. Akira won’t laugh at Yuu for any evil reason. So, of course Yuu couldn’t get mad at Akira. He didn’t ever have the reason to. Everything was fine, so why Yuu should get mad in the first place?

It’s in fact started from Shima. He loved doing some experiment with someone else’s hair. That was what he was doing that moment. After they’re done with the summer vacation, they returned to their school days.

That was when Shima put some ribbons, colourful hairpins, and a hairspray into his school bag. He kept it save inside his bag until he could scatter it all on Yuu’s table when break bell rang. Yuu didn’t get the chance to throw any protests at Shima.

Actually, Yuu couldn’t get mad either, again, because he didn’t ever have the reason to. This was not the first time Shima asked him to be his model. Shima’s mother had a hair salon. Takanori said that Shima indeed inherited most of his mother’s skills in him.

Unfortunately for Shima, he didn’t have permanent model to help him in learning new hair model. Well, that was only before he found Yuu, since among the five of them, Yuu got the longest hair. There. At least, once a week Yuu didn’t get out from his class to have his lunch outside.

He just sat there, on his chair, and let Shima did all the things to his hair. Nope, Shima didn’t hurt him. On the contrary, Shima’s hands pulled Yuu’s hair in a very soft way and combed Yuu’s hair carefully. After Shima made a knot at the back of Yuu’s head, Shima let some of Yuu’s long hair loosed to his shoulder.

Lastly, Shima tied a soft pink ribbon to the knot on Yuu’s hair, and clapped his hand. “Done!” Shima put a small mirror in front of Yuu and let Yuu saw his own reflection on it. “This new hair-style I saw in the latest magazine works pretty well!” Shima took out his cellphone and took Yuu’s hair picture.

That moment, Yuu didn’t hear Akira’s laughter anymore. Behind Takashima and him, Yutaka and Takanori applaud and complimented Takashima for his work. Yuu looked over the mirror to see Akira’s face. That time, Akira stopped his laughter toward Yuu.

It saddened Yuu a little. Akira’s laughter always made his heart fluttered. Akira’s smile made him smile too, didn’t it? And if being Shima’s model could make Akira laugh, then Yuu would do it again and again; as long as it could make him able to hear Akira’s laughter.

There, the voice in his Head warned him again. _Be careful, Yuu. Don’t let yourself regret anything later. You’ve ashamed yourself several times like this. You should prepare yourself and you should already be strong to anticipate anything you won’t like later._

_You should be…_

Gasped at his own thoughts, Yuu blinked several times before he shook his head. It made the other four boys, especially Shima, fell silent. “Y… Yuu?” Shima asked cautiously. “You don’t get angry, do you?” Shima bent his body a little so he could see Yuu’s face better.

Yuu gazed upward, at his friends, smiling. Ended his gaze at Akira, Yuu put one finger in front of his lips. “If I do this, do I look cuter?” Yuu asked as he tilted his head a little. With that, Yuu made Akira nose bleeding, and the blonde boy suddenly fell unconscious.

Yutaka and Takanori frantically ran toward Akira. Yuu blinked several times at the view but he giggled after. Shima then sighed as he face palmed. That moment, Yuu listened to the voice in his heart: _You can believe in him, Yuu._

_Yes, you can…_

Yuu smiled. He won’t tell anybody about what he heard inside his head and in his heart yet. He just would do anything to be able to smile. That moment, his source of smile was Akira’s smile. Then, Yuu would do anything to make Akira smiled.

But, why must Akira though? Why won’t Yuu choose anybody else? Why Yutaka’s smile didn’t instantly make him smile? Why Takanori’s smile didn’t make him fluttered? Why Shima’s smile didn’t make his heart beat faster?

Yuu could only answer it with one phrase: _I don’t know…_

**+*+*+**

_「...tsunoru ikari mune ni idaite..._   
_(Invite anger and embrace it in your chest)」_

That moment, Yuu lost his reason to smile. He saw Akira smiled, but that time, it didn’t make Yuu followed to smile. Why must that girl’s name become so important suddenly? Why must the way the girl looked at Akira become so significant unexpectedly?

Why?

Why the way the girl called Akira’s name become so essential swiftly? Yuu fisted his palms. He bit his lower lip when he saw the girl started to patted Akira’s shoulder. She. Dared. To. Touch. Akira. Yuu turned away and started to walk farther from that place.

Why?

Why now, of all time, Yuu chose to left? Why now, of all time, Yuu tried to get as far as he could from Akira AND that girl? Why now, of all time, the tear that streamed from his eye defeated him so easily? Why now, of all time, the tears streamed effortlessly from his eyes in the first place?

Why?

Was this the thing that the voice in his head trying to prove to him all of this time? Was this why the voice inside his head asked Yuu to calm the emotion Yuu had inside himself? Was this the ‘sad feeling’ the voice in his head referring to?

Was this why the voice in his head wanted him to always remember and choose wisely?

…to choose what kind of feeling he should show to Akira after this?

Was this it?

“Yuu!”

Why the calling made Yuu gasped that moment? Why Akira must choose to follow him that moment? Why when Yuu heard the footsteps behind him, Yuu chose to sped up, to run instead of stopped his steps?

Why?

“Wait, Yuu!” Akira chase after Yuu when Yuu ran farther from him. “Yuu!!” Akira stretched his hand and caught Yuu’s. The touch made Yuu flinched and Yuu warded Akira’s hand. “I said, WAIT!!” Akira caught Yuu’s hand again and added more power to his hold.

“No!” Yuu tried to ward Akira’s hand again but failed it this time. In the end Yuu stopped running and Akira instantly pushed him to the nearest wall. Yuu looked around them and found there were only the two of them at the school’s backyard. “L… let me go..!” Yuu tried to push back but Akira pushed him harder.

“No! Look at me!” Akira said when Yuu avoided his gaze.

“I s… said let m… me go!” Yuu repeated when Akira held both of his hands to the wall beside his head. He started to stutter. Yuu gazed lower when he saw Akira was looking at him with a little gap between their faces.

“Yuu!!” Akira called louder and finally, Yuu stopped struggling. Akira lowered his gaze, trying to meet with Yuu’s, but Yuu looked away. “You won’t look at me right now, would you?” Akira sighed. “Well, so you know, if I can’t talk to you right now, I’ll definitely find you again tomorrow anyway.”

“And I’ll run again…” Yuu said in trembling voice without looking at Akira’s face.

“Yeah, right. And I’ll chase you again, and the day after that again, and again, until you let me talk to you. Don’t you think I’ll stop,” Akira said as he loosened his grip. When he finally freed both of Yuu’s hand, Akira casually held Yuu’s shoulders.

“You’re a… an idiot th… then…”

“I am, and you too.” Akira sighed. “At least you’re clever enough not to run away again now.” Akira watched Yuu as the raven boy sobbed. New tears streamed again from Yuu’s eyes after he failed in wiping his tears. “Why did you run?”

“I… I didn’t..!” Yuu lied and tried to stop his sobs, but again, he failed. “I… I just wa… wanted to go t… to the bath r… room..!” The raven boy tried to push Akira’s body away, but since his power was so faint, Akira won’t budge, of course.

Akira rolled his eyes at the lie. “Then why are you crying?”

“I… I’m not..!!” Yuu argued as he wiped his tears again.

“Then what are you doing now?”

“The… there’s dust i… in my e… eye..!”

“Let me see it,” Akira held both of Yuu’s hands again, warily this time.

“Yo… you don’t ha… have to..!”

“LET ME.” Akira’s voice and grips around Yuu’s hands got firmer. Yuu stopped struggling again, and Akira used that chance to slowly pulled Yuu’s hands away from the raven boy’s face. Clicked his tongue, Akira’s face drew closer.

“A… Aki..?”

“Look at the ugly face of yours…” Akira whispered. He didn’t let Yuu’s hands go that time as he moved his face closer to Yuu’s. Without giving any warning, Akira pressed his lips softly to Yuu’s. Akira could hear Yuu gasped, but he didn’t pull away.

There was no sensuality in the kiss. Akira barely nibbled Yuu’s lower lip. But that mere touch was the one that sent the jolt that warming Yuu’s whole body, and made him trembled. Seconds later, Akira broke the kiss.

“Don’t worry…” Akira whispered to Yuu’s lips. “The girl you saw earlier? She’s no one.” Again, Akira heard Yuu’s gasp. Akira snorted and smiled at that. “See? You’re thinking about that the whole time…” Akira stroke Yuu’s raven hair.

“N… no, I don’t—”

“She likes me.” The words cut Yuu’s whole lie. “She told me that. She confessed. But I can’t return her feeling.” Akira added more gap between their face so that he could see Yuu’s face more clearly. “The feeling she had toward me… I have the same one toward someone else…”

“Wh… what..?”

“Toward you,” Akira said that made Yuu’s eyes got wider. Again, Akira smiled at that. “Do you have someone you like, Yuu? Someone other than me?” Akira asked. “Because I’m so going to make you forget about that person, right here, starting from now on.”

“A-A-Akira..?”

_「...boukyaku no hate kono chi ni na wo kizame..._   
_(To the limit of forgetfulness, I’ll carve my name in this earth)_

_...dankou teki seishin mune ni hime_   
_okoriuru hitsuzen wo ryouga dekiru_   
_sono jisonshin wo kakagero..._   
_(Hide it in your chest and your mind will take decisive action_   
_You can exceed the necessary possibilities_   
_Carry the pride)」_

“Yuu, you should only have me in your mind, because I’m going to have only you in my heart,” Akira said. “Until the moment you might forget about anything else, let my name be the last one that stay carved in you while we’re still on this earth.”

“Akira, y… you—”

“I’m here. If someone else confess to you, my name will always be hiding in here—” Akira placed his hand on Yuu’s chest. “—And will always go out to warn anybody else from getting too close to you.” Akira smiled.

“No, A-A-Akira—”

“And you can use _that_ too as reasons to take any decision in your life because I’m going to use your name too as reasons to make any decisions in mine… just like what I did earlier to the girl…” Akira blushed. “With that, we’ll get through everything together… I guess.”

“Akira, p… please—”

“After this, I promise you I’ll make you proud by letting me walk by your side—”

“Akira!” Yuu covered Akira’s mouth with both of his hands. Yuu’s face was already deep red with blush. “Wh… why is it s… so hard to m… make you stop t… talking?! Gosh, A-A-Akira! I didn’t kn… know you can b… be so cheesy! Y… you embarrassed m… me!” Yuu panted.

Akira blinked before he held both of Yuu’s hands, and slowly pulled it lower, away from his smiling lips. Akira then touched his forehead to Yuu’s. The warmness from Yuu’s reddened face somehow transferred to Akira in a comforting way. “You can say ‘yes’ and I’ll stop.”

“Yes, yes, oh my God, Akira, please do, yes,” Yuu said without even thinking.

“Thank you…” With that, Akira hugged Yuu, and Yuu hugged him back without any hesitation. Akira chuckled, and Yuu giggled as a tear – the happy one this time – streamed again on his cheek. “You’re a cry baby, Yuu.”

“Shut up.”

  
**____....++++****・= _fin_ =・****++++....____**


End file.
